


Sweet

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: Mamoru wants to give a gift for Kouki.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my english is very bad, and is my first work in this fandom. >.< 
> 
> Enjoy~

"Ready, I'm finally done." Mamoru said with a smile as she wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead.

On the table in front of him lay a small box of no more than fifteen centimeters, heart-shaped and carefully wrapped with sapphire blue paper. He gladly tied a bright yellow bow making it a bun.

"I hope you like Kou-kun." He swallowed thickly and took off the apron he was wearing and then hung it in place, and began washing the utensils he had needed to cook, he had seen a recipe on the internet on how to make chocolate, At first he ignored it because it was only spam on the website he was visiting, but remembering that year he did not give an appropriate gift on Valentine's Day to Kouki, his curiosity was stronger and he ended up clicking the ad.

Although he was not a good cook and was somewhat clumsy, making candy was very easy for his surprise, with a smile as he imagined his beloved's face he finished washing and storing everything.

He left the box inside the refrigerator so that the chocolates were not going to melt, and sat on the couch to think of new melodies for Growth's songs. The other members were out because they had schedules except him.

He was so focused imagining what he did not realize when the door opened until he felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to rise up, but when he saw that it was Kouki he sighed in relief and smiled hugging him hard.

The blond hugged him too and said in his ear "I came back Mamoru" laughing lowly at the older man's reaction as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Welcome Kou-kun." He got rid of his blush and smiled still hugging him. They separated and in which Kouki went to his room to leave his things and change for some clothes to walk in the house, Mamoru went to the refrigerator and took out the chocolates by placing them behind his back waiting for the blond.

When he saw that Kouki was leaving his room he began to be a bundle of nerves and when he felt his face burn he covered her with the chocolates.

"Kou-kun ..." He started talking and extended the box to the child who looked at him with surprise and curiosity "I know I couldn't give you something decent on Valentine's Day, and that's why I did this to you myself." He spoke stumbling. in his own words, while Kouki took the box and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Mamoru, knowing that you worked hard for me, makes me very happy.

He sat on the couch and guided Mamoru to his side as he placed the box on the coffee table. He hugged Mamoru tightly and when he parted he smiled again.

"I'm glad it makes you happy." Commented the chestnut and opened the box offering a piece to the blond in the mouth who ate it gladly and then licked Mamoru's finger who was a tomato for the tenth time in the day.

Then it was Kouki's turn to give the chestnut who, with a smile, ate it with pleasure, closed his eyes enjoying the taste, felt proud that he was well, and when he opened them he realized that their faces were very close and they both blushed. But they didn't walk away.

They began to shorten the distance by staring at each other until their lips made contact giving way to a tender kiss and full of love.

Mamoru moved his lips inexperienced, had already kissed before, but still Kouki had been his first partner after all and still does not know very well how to do it, so the blonde guided him hugging him by the neck. Mamoru hugged him by the waist and tried to follow Kouki's movements, slowly the blond laid him on the couch and positioned himself on it.

After a few more kisses and caresses they decided to sit down again, smiling at each other and Kouki again offered him a chocolate, Mamoru accepted with a nervous smile and ate, him away a little from the blond.


End file.
